lethantia_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Tribes
Minecraft Tribes is a competitive social and strategic game made in Minecraft, similar to the CBS reality game show, Survivor. Instead of 16-20 contestants however, there were only 7 players. Contestants must build a camp, supply themselves with materials and resources and protect themselves from the elements of the Minecraft wilderness. They also must compete in challenges, for rewards such as diamonds, tools and potions, and immunity from getting voted into in a "vortex jump", potentially getting eliminated from the game. If that player does not complete the vortex jump, a freefall from a high platform in where they must fall through three large hoops and survive by landing in a pool of shallow water, they are eliminated from the competition. The nominated contestant can attempt this 3 times without being eliminated. Once everyone in the competition is eliminated but two, the remaining players "mourn" the dead competitors by a "rite ofpassage" ceremony on "Memory Lane", where the souls of the eliminated competitors reside. Then, the power switches from the players to the "dead" competitors, whereas they will select who to be the winner of the competition on account of the finalists' actions in the game, and deserval to win. The finalist with the most votes from the "Tribal Jury" wins Minecraft Tribes. This season of Minecraft Tribes was started on March 27, 2016, and ended on April 9, 2016. The winner was Pentolach, and the runner-up was Mc_Hectic. The prize for the winner was $10.00 USD, in the form of a Steam Gift Card. The runner up was planned to get nothing, but after the final results, the runner-up, Mc_Hectic was given the winning prize. 'Twists' Since this was the original season there were no twists unless one would count for the surprises shown throughout the duration of the competition. 'Contestants' The game comprised of 7 people, split by a random indicator, whereas alternating colors of blocks of wool were dropped into a hole. Whoever caught the wool block would be on the tribe of the the wool's respective color. The tribes consisted of 3 members each. The only ones exempt from the tribe drawing were Sonato and pjanicelli as they were the tribe leaders. 'Tribes' The tribes were split as following, with the order on the table being the order in which the players were selected onto their tribes. CMan2717 never joined a team due to his absense throughout the majority of the competition. The tribes' theme could be classified as a "light vs dark" battle. Team Light represented the day, and Team Night was rightly titled to represent the night. Theoretically, one could assume the theme to be a generic "good vs evil" battle, including a yin and yang in the middle of these respective tribes. Team Light seemed to be the overall good natured team, with an exception of Mc_Hectic being the "yin", wanting to eliminate everyone on his team. Team Night seemed like the clear dysfunctional team, with one tribemate being inactive for most of the length of the game, and another member sometimes refusing to participate in the game. An exception to this was Pentolach, the "yang", still participating and being team spirited. *Team Light's seemingly strong team won 3 challenges during the duration of the competition. Despite losing 3 challenges in a row and 2 consecutive members in the process, Team Light's only member left, Mc_Hectic went on to strategically earn alliances and dominate in every individual reward and immunity challenge, earning himself 2nd place in the game. *Even though Team Night seemed to be the "underdog" tribe with a weaker camp, a dysfunctional tribe and a non-participating competitior, they won a consecutive 3 challenges in a row, having their first Elimination Ceremony on Day 5, well past the expected date of their first elimination. Team Light won 3 challenges during the competition. *Team Celestial was not an original tribe; on Day 5, the two original tribes merged into one. The tribe was composed of the remaining competitors on both tribe after multiple eliminations. 'Tribal Banners' *Team Light's banner showed an red sun in the center of an orange and yellow gradient background. *Team Night's banner showed a black skull-and-crossbones in front of a purple and magenta striped background. *When the remaining tribemate from each tribe merged, they needed to create a new banner, in addition to a new name. They decided on naming the newly formed tribe, Team Celestial, based on the theme of the former tribes. The banner was designed to look similar to a celestial body, such as a comet or asteroid. 'Tribe Camps' For Team Light's camp, the area included a castle-looking fortress with two floors. The first floor had an array of chests for storage purposes, while the second didn't include much other than some private spaces. The outside had a moat of lava, protecting the camp from mob and enemy invasions. Outside of the moat was a fenced outline which also protected the camp. For Team Night's camp, the area was atop of a relatively large island, very far away from the main township. The living arrangements were only a small hut, but surrounded by an agrarian area to the front, with a horse stable to the right and a plant farm to the left. A pathway leading to a wooden dock with boats was in the midst of being built, but the surprise merge of the two tribes halted construction permanently. At the merge, only one camp would be inhabited anymore, so Team Night relocated to Team Light's camp, with their previous camp being blown up as for a celebration. 'Season Summary' 'Challenge and Elimination Summaries' 'Day 1 Reward Challenge - Buoy Battle' Rewards: '''Iron Tools (2 Iron Swords, 2 Iron Pickaxes, 2 Iron Axes) '''Winning Tribe: '''Team Light '''Sat Out of Challenge: Sonato *One at a time, alternating tribemates would jump into the ocean and dive down to the bottom to open a chest containing a wool block of ther respective tribe's color. Once a tribemate has that block of wool, they would emerge from the depths and swim back to shore where they would have to step onto their tribe's mat for the next tribemate to continue. There was a block of wool in each chest, and there were 5 chests on a tribe's side of the ocean, so each time someone went into the water, they would have to swim farther out in the ocean to retrieve their wool block.Once a tribe has the 5 wool blocks, everyone on that tribe can swim out to their tribe's buoy to build a structure to get onto the top of that buoy. Once every member of a tribe is on top of the buoy, they have won the challenge and win the reward. *During the challenge, Team Light and Team Night were about even in the race until Team Night had trouble finding where the third chest was. From there, Team Light was able to pull ahead of their competition and secure the first win of the game when Team Night had only 4 blocks of wool achieved. 'Day 1 Immunity Challenge - Half Heart Race' Winning Tribe: '''Team Night '''Sat Out of Challenge: Mc_Hectic *Although a tribe would win this challenge, individuals played altogether at their own pace. Tribemates would maneuver through parkour and obstacles while only being able to maintain a total of 4 hearts (8 health), unlike a full health meter of 10 hearts (20 health). Contestants needed to get through many biomes in the race in order to complete the race, including Mountains, Plains, Cave, Desert, Ocean, Forest, Nether and End Hill. However, even if a tribemate completes the entire course, his tribe does not automatically win immunity. The entire tribe must pass through the course to guarantee immunity to that respective tribe. *In the beginning of the challenge, it was pjanicelli that was leading the race with Sonato and Pentolach at a close second place. Throughout the challenge, the place standings stayed the same. From about 15 minutes from the start of the challenge, pjanicelli finished first place, shortly followed by Sonato with 16 minutes. When Pentolach almost made it to the End Hill, he suddenly died from the flames in the Nether and had to start back again at the beginning of the Nether, giving _DiamondPierce_ the opportunity to catch up and get in front. But ultimately, Pentolach finished before _DiamondPierce_, giving first immunity to Team Night, sending Team Light to the first Elimination Ceremony. 'Day 1 Elimination Ceremony' Eliminated: '_DiamondPierce_ *In the first Elimination Ceremony, despite being tribe leader, _DiamondPierce_ was voted to do the vortex jump because an alliance was formed between Mc_Hectic and Sonato, and _DiamondPierce_ was ultimately eliminated first from the game, theoretically causing a short losing streak for Team Light. 'Day 2 Reward Challenge - Bumper Boats Rewards: Horse Prize Package (2 Spawn Horse Eggs, 12 Apples, 2 Leads, 2 Name Tags, 2 Saddles) Winning Tribe: Team Night Sat Out of Challenge: Sonato *Unlike the previous two challenges, both tribes could choose to sit out one tribe member if they felt that it would be beneficial. Team Light chose to sit out Sonato, while Team Night chose not sit out anybody. *Taking turns, a tribemate from each tribe would ride a boat through a aquatic course, maneuvering around curves, crossing into the other side of the course to loop around and maneuver the course back to their respective starting positions. From there, they would get out of their boat and switch places with another tribemate, where they would go about the same course. *Both courses were the same length and difficulty so there was no bias toward one tribe when competing in this challenge. The courses would intersect, so competitors on opposing tribes would have to battle for a pathway to the other side. The first tribe that successfully travels through the course for a total of 4 times wins the reward challenge. *The challenge was evenly matched up in which Team Light and Team Night were "neck and neck" until Mc_Hectic got stuck on a curve and lost time. While that happened, Team Light pulled through and won their second challenge while Team Night lost by about ten seconds. 'Day 4 Immunity Challenge - Treacherous Choice Challenge' Winning Tribe: Team Night Sat Out of Challenge: Mc_Hectic, pjanicelli *Taking turns by tribe, one member would go up and into the choice box to make a match of their respective tribe's colored wool. If the person makes a match of their tribe's colored wool they would get a point for their tribe. Because only one person was allowed into the choice box at a time, and if that person didn't make a match of their color they would not get any points and have to cover their revealed guesses, one could only rely on memory of the locations of the colors as strategy. *Although this challenge is similar to a "Memory Game", one would only get a point if a match is made with their tribe's color. For example, even if someone from Team Light gets a match with yellow or Team Night gets a match with yellow, a match with yellow means Team Light would get a point. The first tribemate with a total of 5 points, or 5 pairs of their respective tribe colored wool would win immunity for their tribe. *Despite Sonato's early lead with 3 points for Team Light opposed to Pentolach's 1 point for Team Night, the imbalance of matching yellow pairs of wool had Team Night get an easy 3 matches in a row. Following the next turn where Team Night got another match to tie the game to a "sudden death" last point, Pentolach miraculously chose the right pair of purple blocks to win Team Night another immunity challenge. Team Light had to endure another Elimination ceremony. 'Day 4 Elimination Ceremony' Eliminated: Sonato *With morale somewhat low, Team Light entered the Elimination Area, and suddenly, they went through their second Elimination Ceremony a little differently. Due to there being only 2 players remaining on Team Light, instead of one person being voted to go through the Vortex Jump, both members did the Vortex Jump. The person that was eliminated was the one who completed it in more attempts than the other tribemate. In the end though, Mc_Hectic beat out Sonato with 2 attempts to 20 attempts, respectively. 'Day 5 Reward Challenge - Beachside Parkour' Rewards: Brewing Kit: (Cauldron, Brewing Stand, 5 Water Bottles, 2 Potions of Regeneration, 2 Potions of Fire Resistance, 2 Potions of Speed, 2 Potions of Leaping) Winning Tribe: '''Team Light '''Sat Out of Challenge: Pentolach *One tribemate of each tribe will complete a parkour course through the ocean consisting of 2-4 block jumps, lilypad jumps, ladder parkour and finally, a tall jump into a chute with a cave system at the end. From there, tribemates would navigate through a maze in a cave system to collect five emerald blocks with letters on them, made by an anvil. *Once all of a tribe's emerald blocks have been collected, the representative tribemate would arrange those blocks to form a one-word familiar phrase. That word was their tribe's name; "LIGHT" for Team Light, and "NIGHT" for Team Night. *For the entire course of the reward challenge, Mc_Hectic seemed to be in the lead for his tribe. Team Night didn't ever seem to get as far as into the puzzle part when Team Light won the challenge. 'Day 5 Immunity Challenge - Sumo Bash' Winning Tribe: '''Team Light '''Sat Out of Challenge: pjanicelli *Despite Team Night's numerical advantage, this challenge required one tribemate of each tribe so it didn't matter. *One member selected as a representative of their tribe would go head-to-head against the representative of the other tribe. Every round, those players will have a PVP-like battle but with no armor or weapons, with only fists to punch the other player. The PVP arena was situated high above the shallow ocean, so once someone fell off the platform, it would be clear that the falling person is out. When one person fell off the platform, the tribe opposite of their tribe gets a point. The first tribe to earn a total of 3 points win s immunity, leaving the losing tribe to spend a session at the Elimination Ceremony. *During the challenge, as Mc_Hectic remained the last player of Team Light, he was selected into the challenge by default. Team Night selected Pentolach to participate in the challenge. In the early part of the challenge, Team Light secured an early lead by 2 points, followed by Team Night with 1 point. In order for Team Night to stay alive in the challenge, Pentolach needed to score the next point, but failed to do so when Mc_Hectic pushed Pentolach into the water to win his third point to win the immunity challenge. * There was a twist to this challenge however, as the winning tribe got the honor to open a mystery chest containing two notes and read them aloud to both tribes. The first note said to travel to the origin point; the Infamous Pirate Ship. The second note was read at the pirate ship and informed the two tribes that they were merged into one tribe, in which they were to create a new name, banner and choose to which camp everyone would now live on. The second note also said that the winning tribe would have immunity but there would still be an elimination ceremony and therefore, one tribe member of Team Night would not make it to the merge. 'Day 5 Elimination Ceremony' Eliminated: mcgoldenman12 *Because Mc_Hectic won the Immunity Challenge, he was immune to the vote, but since the two tribes were merging, he got to cast a vote in the Elimination Ceremony. *Due to the major absence in the game of mcgoldenman12 and the growing animosity and frustratation of the other competitiors, with the exception of his vote, there was a unanimous vote against mcgoldenman12 and he was eliminated from the competition with the failure of the vortex jump. 'Day 6 Reward/Immunity Challenge - BASHKETBOLL' ' 'Reward: 10 Diamonds, 5 Potions of Speed WInning Winning Competitor: Mc_Hectic *Since the two tribes merged into one, tribal immunity was no more. Instead, there is individual immunity. This challenge is the only challenge in the season in which the winner gets both an official reward and immunity from the elimination vote. * In this free-for-all challenge, competitors must race out and open their personal chests scattered across a field of 3 platforms. Each player's chest is on a different platform, so competitors must go different lengths to get their chests. Inside these chests are slimeballs, which are used in the next part of the challenge. *After collecting their slimeballs, players now will throw their slimeballs into a "bashket" (Hopper). The first competitor to successfully throw 5 slimeballs into their "bashket" wins the reward and immunity. *The challenge was very close up until the end. All 3 participating players got to the "bashketboll" section of the challenge at the same time. In the last moments of the challenge, Mc_Hectic won with 5 slimeballs in his "bashket", while Pentolach got a total of 3 slimeballs in, and pjanicelli getting only 1 slimeball in. 'Day 6 Elimination Ceremony' Eliminated: CMan2717 *After many chances and opportunities to show the remaining competitors that CMan2717 would participate in the game at all, to the rest of the players, Day 6 was enough. An ultimatum was made on Day 5 in which if CMan2717 did not participate in Minecraft Tribes by Day 6, they would vote him to try the vortex jump. He did not, thereby making pjanicelli's, Mc_Hectic's, and Pentolach's decision a no-brainer. They unanimously voted CMan2717 off, in which since he was not present, an opportunity to try the vortex jump was not allowed. 'Day 7 Reward Challenge - The Minecraft Tribes Auction' Reward: Whatever any coontestant bought throughout the challenge Winning Competitor: None (Although, it was apparent that Mc_Hectic bought the most items, so it could be said that he won.) *Instead of a physically dynamic, energy consuming challenge, competitors were asked to simply take a seat inside the tower on the top of the central town. The challenge itself was very similar to an ordinary auction, with currency being emeralds in increments of 1 emerald. Auctioned items included but were not limited to food items, potions, enchanted weapons, valuable materials such as diamonds, and a secret note that said to take half of another player's emeralds for themselves. There were two items that were hidden from sight in "mystery chests". One chest contained 10 diamonds, but the other containing a stick and 2 redstone. *Before the auction started, the contestants were told to be careful of what they bought, because there were some "duds" in the auction, thereby increasing the tension of the challenge. The contestants were also encouraged to buy whatever they saw fit, because they were told that the auction would end without warning. *During this so-called "challenge", Mc_Hectic bought the note saying to take half of another's emeralds, and chose to take half of pjanicelli's emeralds. Because of this event in the challenge, Mc_Hectic was able to outbid pjanicelli's bids and was able to buy almost every single item remaining. With Mc_Hectic's 10 items bought compared to pjanicelli's 3, Mc_Hectic walked out of the auction tower with a better confidence than Pentolach or pjanicelli. 'Day 7 Immunity Challenge: Walled Brawl' Winning Competitor: 'Mc_Hectic *To determine the winner of the final immunity of the season, it needed to be an intense challenge. In this final immunity challenge, the three competitors started at one corner of a walled-in arena. When instructed to do so, competitors were free to move wherever they wanted to, with the goal of being the last player alive in the arena. The last player to be alive inside the arena would win immunity, granting them a spot in the final 2, and a 1 in 2 shot of winning the entire competition. *Chests were scattered within the center of the arena, with one chest containing a diamond sword, to make sure that it could be anyone's challenge to win. Remaining competitors were warned to only bring what they felt that they could risk losing, because in addition to immunity, the winner would also win whatever they stole from the other players when the killed had died. *Before the challenge had started, Pentolach secretly imposed a proposition to Mc_Hectic on a private Skype chat. Pentolach told Mc_Hectic that he would throw the challenge to let Mc_Hectic earn immunity, only to have his life in the game spared by Mc_Hectic. If Mc_Hectic won immunity, he would earn the sole vote in the final elimination ceremony, as the only people Pentolach and pjanicelli could vote for were each other, inevitably cancelling both votes out. Although it seemed weird that Mc_Hectic would take Pentolach to the finals, incidentally because Pentolach would be the better candidate to win, Pentolach convinced Mc_Hectic to this, on account of that Pentolach strongly believed that Mc_Hectic would win the game if he voted out pjanicelli. And so during the challenge, Mc_Hectic and Pentolach targeted pjanicelli to be killed, which happened. Immediately following that, Pentolach calmly accepted second place in the challenge, making Mc_Hectic the final immunity winner of the season. 'Day 7 Elimination Ceremony Eliminated: 'pjanicelli *Because of the two-way deal in the previous challenge, if McHectic were to trust Pentolach, they would travel straight toward the final two. He indeed did, and pjanicelli was voted to attempt the dreaded Vortex Jump and subsequently, out of the game, making Mc_Hectic and Pentolach the final two. 'Day 7 (Part 2) Reward Challenge Reward: A Reward Vote *Because there were ony two people still in the competition, there needed to be a way to determine who would win the game. And because this game has an element of social strategy, it was decided that it would be a fun idea to "turn the tables" on the finalists and have the winner be chosen by a vote of eliminated contestants, making up a jury, whereas the majority vote would be the winner. Therefore, it would only be fit that the winner of the final challenge of this season would win an extra vote to win the game. *This challenge had to be the most simple challenge yet; a feat of endurance where there are two pillars. Each pillar had a series of ladders attached onto itself. The two finalists would climb atop the two pillars, one for each finalist, where they could not stand on the top of the pillar or drop from it. This aspect required the finalists to focus without any interruption. If a finalist dropped from the pillar onto the floor or stood atop the height of it, they would be disqualified and the winner of the challenge would be determined, gaining an extra jury vote. *Despite both Pentolach and Mc_Hectic being very stable, holding onto the ladders attached to the pillars, at around 3 and half minutes, Pentolach lost focus and fell to the ground, once again having Mc_Hectic as the winner. 'Finale' The finale was as follows. The two finalists, Mc_Hectic and Pentolach walked down into "memory lane", a place for closure, to leave behind past struggles and to commemorate the eliminated players' legacy and contrabution to the game. They were each required to walk past each eliminated contestant in order, saying one memorable thing or idea that they personally wanted to say about that person. The "lost souls" (eliminated contestants) were able to hear everything (on Skype) on what the finalists could say about them, potentially considering to change their vote if displeased with what they hear. Then soon after, both walked into the former voting area where they were soon followed by three former competitors that were chosen to be representatives for the entire previously eliminated cast. Each jury member is permitted to ask a question or say what they might have on their mind, but surprisingly, not much was said or asked to the two finalists other than sometimes congratulating them or complementing the experience of the game. At the end of the deliberations, each finalist had the chance to make a closing statement before the jury members voted. After voting commenced and the winner was announced, there was a celebration where the mainland of the inhabited world was blown up by TNT and burned down by flames. In the very end though, it was decided that sometime in the future there would be second season of Minecraft Tribes due to the critical success of the first season in most cast opinions. Season One Voting History (As a side note, originally, all eliminated players would be able to cast a vote for the winner. Due to mcgoldenman12 and pjanicelli's absence at the finale, it was decided that only 3 people would cast a vote.) ° - As there were only 2 members left on Team Light, a loser was decided by a vortex jump contest. The contest resulted in Mc_Hectic staying in the game by taking only 2 tries to finish the vortex jump, while Sonato being eliminated from finishing with 20 tries. ^ - Pentolach and pjanicelli were not eligible to vote as the only eligible players they could vote for were each other. 'Awards' This section is written as a record for events and records on this game. Most Voted Against: mcgoldenman12, CMan2717 and pjanicelli Challenge Beast: Mc_Hectic Season Strategist: Pentolach Cast Favorite: Mc_Hectic Biggest Blindside: pjanicelli